


Solution

by inthequeensenglish



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthequeensenglish/pseuds/inthequeensenglish
Summary: Different situations have different solutions.





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> que mala escritora soy, verdad?

Everything was so slow. The world seemed distorted and blurred. Her tears blinded her vision, her trembling hands made daily activity seemingly impossible. She could not focus on anything except a confusing image of a newspaper headline.

**_Hostage-Taker Dead After Freak Meteorite Strikes, Saving Young Girl_ **

She took that terrible sentence apart. All of it was like a nail in her coffin, in _their_ coffin. She read the first word again. _Hostage-taker_. Everytime she repeated it, its evil connotation grew. Her Yomiel, her pure, sweet, loving Yomiel… took a young girl hostage and threatened to shoot her. He threatened to take that child’s life. Could he have carried out that threat? Could he have taken that gun, and really shot that girl? Robbed her of her life, of her future? Could the Yomiel she knew have done that? She wished she could ask him. But the next word denied her of that.

 _Dead._ No pulse, no breath, no life, nothing. That was her Yomiel. He did not exist in this world anymore. Where did he exist now? Hell, to pay for his crimes? Oh, but she knew he was innocent. She knew he was just scared, she knew he wouldn’t have harmed that girl. She knew her Yomiel was in heaven, basking in the eternal rest he deserves.

She didn’t bother reading any more. What did it matter? Reading the article would not change his fate of death. Nothing would.

She had thought of this before. It would change her fate. Their fate. It would make her happy again.

The world returned to normal speed and her mind became clear and alert. She felt as if she could do anything, even if she would only do one thing. She sat down on the kitchen table with her notepad, ready to write. Her hand wavered and vision blurry, but the message was still clear. She was satisfied now. _All that’s left is to do the deed… and I could finally be happy._

She thought of Yomiel as she looked at her ring again. It shone under the artificial light of the kitchen. She wanted to remember the day she got it, but what would that do? Her Yomiel would still be gone and she would keep longing for him.

_This is the only solution. You have to do this._

She took his ring and placed it above hers. Even if she did not reach _that_ place, he would still be there next to her. At least, she wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. Isn’t that what Yomiel would have wanted; for her to be happy?

Her entire body trembled as she took a knife and pressed it against her chest. She heaved a breath as she finally took her life. In her final moments, she smiled at the thought of her reunion with her dear fiancé and, feeling her body weaken, Sissel sighed her last words.

“Are you ready, Yomiel?”

* * *

 

As soon as Yomiel entered the house, he felt something was wrong. It was a terrible foreboding feeling that made his hair stand on end.

“Sissel? Sissel, it’s me, Yomiel… Please don’t be afraid, I’ll explain, I swear--”

Still inexperienced to possession, he tripped several times over his own feet. _What a way to come back from the dead,_ he told himself, _if she wasn’t scared already she probably is now._

He looked around for her, finally finding his fiancée laying her head down on the kitchen table. Peaceful sleep was always a thing Yomiel had admired, especially the beauty Sissel managed to keep during the hours of the night.

He walked over to her, tears of every emotion imaginable flooding his eyes as he admired his Sissel. Her eerie stillness did not seem to bother him until he sat down next to her, seeing the pool of blood on the floor, coming up from her leg, her skirt, the knife inside her chest…

 _“Sissel!”_ Yomiel shook her and she fell with horrifying ease on top of him. Instinctively he possessed her, even though he knew it was all for nothing. He was out of ideas, and she was out of life.

He couldn’t call the police; there were only two people he could possess: his dead body and that of Sissel. All Yomiel could do was cry, and so he did. He cried more than he ever had before. More than when he died, more than when they tortured him in that interrogation, more than when he thought he would never see Sissel again and more than when he realized he would.

“Why did you do this, Sissel, I don’t know what to do, I’m so _stupid and helpless!_ Sissel, I can’t save you, I can’t do anything, why couldn’t you wait? It’s not your fault, but why? Wake up, Sissel, please, Sissel…” His voice was consumed by his tears once again. Helpless to do anything else, he took her body and laid it down on the couch. _She looks as beautiful as ever. If only she had waited, if only I had hurried..._

“I have to leave, my dear-- huh? What’s this?”

There was a piece of paper in her right hand that fell on her lap when he moved her. He unfolded it, reading its beautiful handwriting that spelled out terrible letters.

 _I’m coming for you, Yomiel_.

Why was fate so cruel to him? Sissel thought she was going to be reunited with him in death. Yomiel thought he was going to be reunited with Sissel in life. Was it taking revenge for that girl? Why couldn’t he die? Why couldn’t he see Sissel again? Why couldn’t he rest in peace?

* * *

 

Sissel ran into the hospital, hitting the front desk as she cried. Before the receptionist could even ask, she was already stating her business.

“Yomiel… I’m here to see Yomiel. I’m his fiancée and should be his emergency contact. Here, here’s my ID, whatever you need.”

The receptionist smiled. She had seen many spouses run and demand to see their partners, even if circumstances prevented that. They would scream and yell at her, the reason for the bottle of vodka secretly stored in one of the desk drawers. This woman, although nervous, seemed much more compliant and understanding than the others. She was somewhat happy she didn’t have to deny her visit.

“Of course, darling. It’s Room 304 to the left.” With a smile she handed the card back to her, watching her walk hurriedly to the room.

The room was white and almost irritatingly clean. Knowing him, he probably hated it. _I should get him some flowers later. He needs some color in his life right now._

All the times she saw Yomiel, he had that smug, apathetic expression on his face. Now she could not even read his face to find that. She saw lying on the bed with his eyes closed in pain and ran to his bedside. Sissel knew it was better to let him sleep, but she couldn’t help but try and get his attention. She kissed his cheek and felt his warm skin assure her he was fine.

“Sissel… You took so long.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, my love, but I couldn’t get to the hospital fast because--”

“You took so long to meet me. I don’t know how I lived without you. I don’t want to die without marrying you…” He said.

“Don’t say that, Yomiel.” Her words were accompanied by quiet tears. “Don’t say that, you’re fine, you survived.”

Yomiel shook his head. “I’m not fine. I took that girl hostage, I took her hostage, Sissel, what if I shot her? They’re going to arrest me anywhere, and the charge is ten years… I don’t know if I’ll even live past today.”

“You’re not going to die! You’re so strong… You just have to heal, and you will heal.” She clutched the necklace on her chest, the one with his picture inside. “I’ll wait for you, those ten years. I’ll visit you every day.”

Yomiel smiled for the first time in months. “I’m fine.”

“You’re fine.”

* * *

 

Ten years felt as long as Sissel expected. It was hard, but she put on a brave face for Yomiel. Lord knows it was harder for him.

She kept her promise of visiting every day. It was a beautiful routine, signing her name in that clipboard for ten years, saying hello to the guards for ten years, watching that guard dance for ten years and, of course, seeing her fiancé suffer in that cell for ten years.

Two weeks before that fateful day, she got a visit by a somewhat familiar girl. Her eccentric hairstyle barely did justice to her peppy attitude. She smiled the whole time she was at her apartment and Sissel could not help but admire that.

“My name’s Lynne.”

Of course. She had seen that name thousands of times ago in papers and heard it in Yomiel’s prayers. It was the name of the little girl that he had taken hostage.

“Oh, I’m so, so sorry. You shouldn’t have gone through that.”

Lynne smiled again.  There seemed to be nothing that would bring the girl’s spirits down. “Don’t worry. I understand completely and I forgive him too. Will you... grant me one thing, though?”

Sissel nodded, placing her hands over the other’s. Lynne turned away.  “I want to be there when he gets out of jail. I promise I won’t do anything, I forgive him… I just want to be there.”

“Of course dear. You deserve that.”

The girl clung to Sissel, letting tears she had held back for ten years out.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, they met outside of the prison. Lynne wore her detective’s uniform (again assuring she didn’t harbor any bad feelings) and Sissel wore her Sunday best. They anxiously waited for him outside in silence, having no topic they could genuinely talk about.

When Yomiel finally came outside, he couldn’t be bothered to notice his victim standing there. His field of vision was focused solely on Sissel. He ran toward her, catching her in his arms and kissing her. She returned all of his embraces.

“I missed being free with you so much.” Yomiel whispered into her shoulder.

“Me too,” She pulled away from him and walked with him towards Lynne, who patiently but anxiously stood aside. “There’s someone here who wanted to talk to you.”

The man seemed to shrink to worthlessness in the girl’s presence. He looked as miserable as that day in the interrogation, maybe even more. Apologies were the only thing he could think of. _Sorry for the nightmares, for the trauma, for being the reason you could never return to that park or see sweet potatoes in the same way. Sorry for almost killing you._

“Yomiel, don’t worry. I forgive you.”

He felt still bound by the chains, even if his handcuffs were not there. “You shouldn’t.”

And then she hugged him. In that moment, they forgot that incident and became like old friends. Lynne couldn’t even feel the similarity to how he snatched her, all she felt was the relief of a man’s guilt through that hug.

“There’s someone else who wants to see you again too.” She opened her purse and a small black kitten popped out. Sissel looked utterly confused, but Yomiel seemed to understand perfectly.

The kitten recognized his owner on instinct and jumped into his arms and into his mind.

 _“Hello, old friend.”_ The cat purred inside that familiar other dimension. _“It’s been a while. You never called.”_

Yomiel laughed, the infectious kind that starts with no end in sight. For the first time in ten years, he felt completely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow they didnt rlly go into details to this Angst you know what i should do
> 
> anyways pls leave a comment!!!


End file.
